Clouds
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: Clouds. Don't you think their something? How I wish I was a cloud, to just float in the sky without a care in the world. But sadly I wasn't. I was a shinobi of Konoha. "Shikamaru, you lazy bum, get up! Tsunade-sama want's to see both you and me!" Temari.


_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

I'm back~. =D MWAHAHA! =P Any who, this is the second last fanfic I'm writing until I finish _This Horrible and Painful_ _Thing I Call My Life_ so if you've been waiting for me to update it (I'm sorry I haven't in a while!) I finally got a couple ideas, YEAH! And I think I'll be a little evil when I update it, because that fanfic needs a little, you know, spice too it. Yeah, Sakura getting shot was kind of big, but I need something bigger, you know. I can't wait. =P (Also, I'm making everyone jōnins. Why? Because I think it'd be awesome if everyone was, even someone as lazy as Shikamaru.)

_Oh and one more thing. Flames __**WILL**__ be used to cook Naruto's ramen_

_(Even if it __**is**__ advice =D)_

**Edited 2/5/12**

* * *

_Clouds_

* * *

Clouds. Don't you think they're something? How I wish I was a cloud, to just float in the sky without a care in the world. But sadly I wasn't. I was a shinobi of Konoha. And to make it a little more complicated, I was a jōnin.

"Shikamaru, you lazy bum, get up! Tsunade-sama wants to see both you and me!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I sighed. How troublesome. I just got here and I'm already called up again. But this is what you have to deal with when you're a shinobi.

I sat up and looked lazily behind me to see a blonde with four weird looking pigtails. She seemed real annoyed at me. Temari. She was here on vacation from Suna. Gaara, her little brother and Kazekage of Suna, suggested she take a vacation since she was constantly working. She could have chosen to go anywhere, but she chose to come here. Why, you ask? I have no idea.

"Temari, you don't have to yell. I can hear you clearly from where you're standing," I said, tired and just wanting to look at the drifting clouds.

"Well, a lot of times, when I talk to you, you act as if you can't hear me, so I thought I'd raise my voice so you would this time," she said, a smirk on her face.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine, stop being troublesome and let's go." I got up and walked back to the village.

"You did not just say I was troublesome!" she exclaimed.

I stopped and turned to her. She looked a little mad. Should I apologize, or just ignore her?

"I did. And I'll say it again if you don't hurry. Tsunade-sama was calling us, remember?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and practically growled, "I'll get you back for that, Nara."

"Whatever, let's just go so I can get back to cloud gazing."

* * *

"The reason I called you two here is because we've gotten reports of spies somewhere in the woods nearby. The reports say there's only two; we don't know what village they're from, either. Do what you must with them. Temari, I know you aren't a shinobi of Konoha, but besides Shikamaru, you're all we have at the current moment. Everyone is either too busy or on adifferent mission. I've informed Gaara and he's given you permission." Tsunade said.

Temari smiled. "Sure, I'll help you guys. It's only two shinobi so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Thank you, Temari. I understand that you're on a vacation. I'm sorry." Tsunade frowns.

"It's really no problem. I'm going back to Suna tomorrow anyway," Temari replied, a smile still on her face.

"All right, you leave as soon as you're both done preparing. Like I said, they should be somewhere in the woods near here. Get your supplies and head out." She nodded.

"_Hai_," we said in unison before we left to get ready for our mission.

* * *

About half an hour later, I waited for Temari in front of the gates.

"Troublesome woman, where is she?" I mumbled, tired and wanting to get this mission over with.

"Calm down, I'm here," Temari calls out to me a few feet from me.

"It's about time, too. Let's go." I turned around and walked out of the village with Temari right behind me.

* * *

We were deep in the woods now and I got a feeling that we were getting close.

"Shikamaru, we've been running for a while, let's rest for a bit." Temari called from behind me.

It was true, and I doubt those spies wouldn't do anything right now.

"All right, we'll rest for a couple of minutes." I stop on a tree branch.

She nodded and we both jumped to the ground.

"I need some water. Did you bring any?" she asked.

I shook my head and said, "No, we were only supposed to deal with two spies, so I didn't think it would take to long."

"I'm going to see if I can find a lake or river or something. Be right back." she turned in the opposite direction left.

"Be careful," I warned.

She made no sign that she had heard me.

"You're a troublesome woman," I mumbled.

* * *

After ten minutes standing there, waiting for Temari, I started to worry. I guess I wasn't going to have time to cloud gaze after all.

I got up from where I was and walked in the direction she had gone. I reached a river shortly after, but I didn't see Temari anywhere.

"Temari, if you're playing around then stop, we're on a mission," I called out, but I still didn't find her.

I glanced around to see if I could find something that would help me find her, and I did. Her fan she carried on her back laid right on the edge of the river. An inch more and it would fall into the water for sure.

I walked up to it and picked it up. I was a little surprised at how much it weighted. I put it over my shoulder. I tried to see if I could sense any chakra nearby. I suddenly felt three different ones, one of them being Temari.

I sighed and ran to the source of the chakra.

* * *

I could now hear the sound of kunais and different weapons clanging against each other. I hid behind a tree and looked at what damage they had caused. I saw weapons everywhere. Trees had dozens of scratches and some trees were broken in half even. I watched the fight. Temari was covered in some blood with scratches and bruises all over her legs and arms, some even on her face. But the other two didn't look to good either. They looked like her, blood, scratches, and bruises on them, too. I also saw that they didn't have a headband on them. They must be rogues.

I glanced over at Temari to see that see was panting slightly. It didn't look like she would be able to keep it up much longer.

"Look at you! You won't be able to last another second in this fight!" one of the rogues shouted.

"She might not be able to, but I'll be taking her place," I said, moving in front for everyone to see me.

"Who are you?" the other one asked me.

"I'm a shinobi of the Leaf" I said plainly, not in the mood to talk to the likes of them.

Temari's head turned to me, and I saw relief flood her eyes.

I jumped in front of her on a tree that was still intact. I threw her fan at her and she caught it.

"If they're able to get away from me, use this to protect you," I told her.

She nodded and jumped a tree behind me to give me space. This fight would be over in no time.

* * *

Like I had planned, the fight was over in no time. I thought they would be more of a challenge. And I stopped my cloud gazing short for this?

I turned to Temari and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Those assholes got me while I wasn't looking."

"Well, expect the unexpected," I said. "And why did you leave your fan right by the river? If you had that, you could have beaten them easily."

She crossed her arms and turned away, slightly pouting. "Like I said, they got me off guard."

"Sure, whatever you say, Temari." I roll my eyes, sarcasm filling my voice.

I bent down so that we were at eye level. "Now, are you sure you're okay?" I asked again.

She rolled her eyes and leaned in close so that our faces were only an inch apart. "I said I was. Don't you believe me?" she asked a playful smirk on her face.

And before I could answer her, she kissed me.

"What was that?" I asked a little confused.

"I think I just kissed you. And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one here." She leaned back. "Besides, I told you I would get you back for earlier."

She smiled and ran back to the village yelling, "Last one back has to buy lunch!"

I smirked and picked up the two unconscious rogues. I think I was glad I missed my cloud gazing.

* * *

I know, lame ending. But I really like this couple! ^^ I thought it was okay too. =P Well I don't really have anything else to say except that I'm going to write one more fanfic and then I'll update _This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_! n_n I know, finally, right? =P But I need a couple to write about! Please give me suggestions and I'll do my best! I'll put up a poll so you can vote for yourself (please vote!) ^^ Bye!_ -gaarafangirl14_


End file.
